The Mysteries of School and Life
by darkknightwriter
Summary: Iris lives a pretty normal life.. Until she meets Nico,Percy and the Lightning Thief crew! i not own percy jackson i wish i did or Lightning Thief!
1. Chapter 1

_ BEEP! BEEEP! _Screamed my alarm clock. After a whole summer of sleeping during the day and staying awake to text my friends and read my books. Well that had to change soon since it is the first day of school. Yay... My annoying 10 year old sister is banging on my door yelling at me," Iris, get up! Get up it is the first day of school!" I moan loudly so she can hear that I am trying to wake up. Unwillingly I get up and look in the mirror, frowning at the wild mess of short, brown hair, if it can even be called hair because it looks like a rat's nest, trying to brush it down with my fingers.

About an hour later, I look in the mirror pleased with my appearance, straight, brown, spiked hair, and black shirt with a sea green trident on it, and black jeans. I run downstairs to the kitchen and grab my old backpack filled with brand-new school supplies. My mom offered me to buy me a new backpack, but I wouldn't let her. My backpack and I had survived 4 years of school and if my backpack can keep surviving then I can.

Mom drives my two little demon sisters to the middle school and drops me off in front of the high school, which was embarrassing because most of the high schoolers drive and having people see your mommy dropping you off in front of the school just puts you waaay down on the cool scale. The fact that your mother yells that she loves you as loud as she can at you while you're walking away from the car and everyone is around and heard exactly what she said, isn't a good way to start the year. Kill me.

I take my class schedule out of my pocket, English, which is a pretty good way to start the morning. I enter the classroom to find it packed with students of all cliques. You have your emos, preppies, jocks, and of course the cheerleader/ sluts close behind the jocks. I take a seat in the very back in a corner, as usual. The teacher is about 20 minutes late to class probably suffering from a hangover. Our teachers name was Mrs. Richmond, she was known as a teacher who pretty much lets you do whatever. This is fine by me because I don't do really much at all.

I barely make it to lunch before I am bored out of my mind, but isn't the first day supposed to be boring? I sit in a small table with 3 people at it all of them are my friends. Frankie, Ash, and Luke, all of them are guys who are dressed similarly to me. Black on black on black. I yawned and leaned back in my chair as Luke bear hugs me." How's your first day back, baby?" Luke asked. Even though all of my friends are guys I have never dated any of them or thought of them as something more than friends, but sometimes they joke around and call me baby and hug me a lot which doesn't bother me one bit because I know they were joking around. I groaned at Luke's words.

At the end of the day I walked over to the middle school to pick up my sisters, Terri and Lindsey, we walked home at the end of the day because mom worked late. "Hey, Iris can we go over to Brenna's house to go work on our homework together?"Says Terri. I nod my head and walk them to Brenna's house. I walked home alone, it was drizzling rain. I opened the door to the house enjoying the peacefulness and how quiet it was. I lie on the couch and automatically fell asleep.

_"Come outside." A voice tells me_. _I try to open my mouth to question the voice but it is like my mouth is glued shut."Do as I say! You are in grave danger. Go outside there is a car outside. Get in the car, there will be a two boys and a girl in the car. Their names are Percy, Nico, and Thailia. Do as I say and you will be save! Now wake up!"_

I do wake up. I run to the window and open the curtains to find a car parked in front of the house. Should I stay here? Or should I go and face whatever lies ahead? Stay with mom or go on an adventure? I grab my backpack and walk to the car slowly. "_It is alright get in the car,"_ the same voice that was in my dream told me. Feeling a little bit better I open the car door to find a black haired girl sitting by the door that I just opened. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey, Percy, Nico! That was easier then I had expected this will give us a head start before the monst-"the girl said but one of the boys cut her off and shushed her.

"Later, Thailia! Not now, we will explain everything later." The boy looked at me his hair was black and his eyes were sea green, overall he was pretty cute. Thailia scooted over to the middle of the car and patted the space beside her for me to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in the seat beside her and looked at the driver he had eyes all over his body and I mean real human eyes on his body. I looked behind me to find that sea green eyed boy behind Thailia and I looked behind my seat the find a boy around my age with black hair also but his was a bit longer than the other boy's. His skin was also a bit darker and his eyes were solid back. Despite his dark skin color he looked rather pale. The boy caught me looking at him and blushed; I turned my head around to Thailila.

"So, Iris I know this is pretty weird. But we will explain when we get to camp. Don't worry about your sister, you mother knows what was going to happen." Said Thailila.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She pointed to my bracelet it said Iris in blue letters on it. "What is this 'camp' thing you are talking about? Why are you taking me? Who are you people?" the questions finally spilled out like running water.

"Iris we must not talk about this before you get to camp. If we do the monsters will know where we are you will know everything in time. I promise you will know. But we can tell you who we are. I am Thailila, Daughter of Zeus, huntress of Atremis. He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She pointed to the boy will the sea green eyes, the same color as the trident of the front of my shirt. "And this is Nico son of Hades. She pointed to the boy with the black eyes.

This was a lot to take in, was this actually true? It was silent in the car for a long time. I looked at my watch and it said it was around 11 pm. Have we been driving for that long already? I guess I have been thinking so much I have not really paid attention to the time. Where was this camp thing anyway? Thailia said she would explain everything once we got there. I guess all that there is for me to do is wait. I laid my head on the back of the seat and shut my eyes.

_You have been calmer than others… most have been freaking out but you are surprisingly calm... my name is Nico DeAnglelo son of Hades God of the Underworld. You have had a lot of questions about what is to lie ahead. Well the camps name is Camp Half-blood meaning half human half god. The Greek gods like Athena and Hermes go in the human world have mate with the mortals. Camp Half-blood is a camp for half-bloods to learn how to survive to live and protect themselves from monsters. Right now we are trying to protect you from them so we can get you to New York as fast as we possibly can before any monsters figure out that you are alive. I know all of this may be a lot to take in all at once but you will understand over time. Once Chiron talks to you. I will talk to you soon and hopefully I won't have to wait until you are asleep to talk to you. But it is only safe to talk about camp in your dreams, until we get to camp. As I said Chiron will explain everything._

I woke up and automatically turned around to see Nico asleep leaning against the window. He looked so young for his real age when he was asleep. So peaceful. Luckily everyone else except for the driver with the many eyes who was driving of course. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep again.

I woke up to Thailila shaking me awake. "We are here!" she said excitedly. I looked out the window only to see a strawberry field. I looked at her confused. "Oh, yeah we have the strawberry field the nature spirits grow them, good money with the mortals. Just wait and you will see." So I did wait and I saw this tree with a fleece thing on it with a dragon around the tree like it was trying to guard something. Creepy. Note to self: don't go to that tree.

Finally we parked in front of a big house, it was painted blue, and the paint was peeling off of the outside of the house. The eye man got out first and opened the door for us. I got out of the car first followed by Thailila and the boys. A man half horse guy walked up to us. "Hello, Chiron." Percy said.

"Ah hello, Percy, Thailia, and Nico. This must be Iris. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I supposed Nico told you everything." Said Chiron. Nico nodded. "Oh good. Well then I take it that at least one of you will be kind enough to show Iris around the camp. I will see you all at dinner." Chiron galloped away.

"I will show her around," said Nico. "Two can go reunite with Anabeth and Atremis." He grabbed my hand and led me away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

He's touching me… he's touching me… We walked to a horseshoe of cabins each looked different from one another." They are made for the children of the gods each one houses the children of the gods or goddesses, like there is Athena's cabin so all of Athena's offspring live in that cabin." He told me. I was silent for a long, long time. Nico looked at me noticing that I was looking at all the people staring at me. I could hear them whispering to each other. I sigh it doesn't matter if you are at school or at a place where Greek gods are real and nothing makes sense there is still gossip. "Iris, don't pay attention to them especially any of the people from the Aphrodite cabin."

"That is sad it doesn't matter if you are at a normal school or anywhere there is still gossip and stuff.." I say truthfully. He smiled at my tone I used to talk. We walked some more not holding hands just to displease the public.

"I have someone for you to meet." He took my hand my face turned the color of a cherry. He led me to an archery station. We walked up to a blonde haired girl shooting a target with an arrow. Once she saw Nico she dropped her bow and hugged him. I stood there feeling really awkward."Ah, it is so good to see you again Annabeth." Said Nico, releasing her. "Annabeth, I want you to meet Iris. Iris, this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Annabeth looked at me studying me like a painting and held out her hand for me to shake it. I took her hand.

"Undecided?" she asked, when she saw the confused look on my face she nodded. I was fascinated watching other campers shooting at their targets. Did they really trust kids with weapons here? Better not get on anyone's bad side. Suddenly all of the campers started to leave, like someone has called their name. Soon in the area it was only Annabeth, Nico, and me. "Lets go to dinner shall we?" I followed Nico and Annabeth to a pavilion with big picnic tables, like the cabins they were decorated for each god or goddess. Each person at the tables looked oddly similar to the person beside them. I guess it is because they share the same parent.

When we enter the pavilion everyone goes quiet and looks at us. Chiron trots up to us and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Attention! We have a new person to welcome in our camp. Her name is Iris Bexar. Please give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home." He looks at me looking sorry for embarrassing me in front of well kind of everyone in the whole camp. Chiron trots off to go yell at two boys from the Hermes table throwing apple sauce at each other.

Annabeth left grabbing a plate, starting to fill it with food. Then she went over to a fire and pushed half of the food into the fire, while she did this I saw her lips move. I looked at Nico with a questioned look. "It's an offering to the gods, I never really got why we do it, but we do. Come on ill get us some lunch." He said while grabbing a plate and filling it with food. I walked with him to the fire and he gave me the plate of food." This is where most kids pray to their parents, even though they might not know who their parent is. Go on." I pushed some of the food off with my fork into the fire._ Uh Gods? Could you please tell me which one of you is my parent please?_ We walked over to the lake and sat by each other, eating.

"Tell me about yourself, Iris." Nico said popping a grape into his mouth. I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I had never told anyone about my past before. Except for my mom because she already knew everything but we never actually talked about it, except for once.

"My mom only told me the story of my dad once when I was little. Back when my mom was in collage she had met this guy who is my real father, he stayed for a little while when she was pregnant with me, but in the end he had left her when she was going into labor. I don't know who my dad was or what he looked like, but when I was little I used to imagine him having to be a super hero and when I was born he was called to do something great to help the fact that he left because of me. My mom married someone else who is my current step father. As you know they created my little demon sisters. I don't get to see my step dad much because he is always "working late" aka at a bar drinking with his friends. I've always felt like I was cut off from the family. I just wish I could meet my real dad just once..." I said my eyes welling up with tears. Nico realized I was about to cry and hugged me. We sat there for a few minutes like this.

Finally I had stopped crying and had calmed myself down. I looked at the sky, it was getting pretty dark outside. Nico noticed this also he stood up taking my hand to help me up also." Better not be late for your own little party, you will hate it, you also get to meet mostly every single camper here. I'm sorry I know it sucks." Said Nico. I leaned my head on his shoulder and groaned. He chuckled and led me to an area with a big fire in the middle and campers circled around the fire we sat next to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and waved at me I gave her a smile in return. Chiron was walking around the fire trying to silence everyone. I was kind of nervous with him being a centaur and all that he was going to flick his tail into the flames, but he seemed to pretty much know what he was doing.

Finally everyone was quiet."As most of you already know we have a new camper, her name is Iris. Can we please try our hardest to do as much as we can to make her feel safe and at home?" said Chiron, most of the campers scoffed at the safe and at home thing.

"Is she undecided?" someone screamed out to Chiron. Suddenly everyone turned to me wide eyed. Something was glowing above me like a golden glow. Suddenly the sky lit up with lightning. Everyone had their mouth open, I looked up above me, there was a gold, sparkling lightning bolt above my head. The lightning had stopped, and the glowing bolt above me had gone away. It was dead quiet everyone had their eyes on me. "Oh, um, well does that answer our question?" Chiron said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

My writing will be a bit slower if I can ill have a few more chapters out next week love you all and keep reading.

After the awkward party Nico led me to the Zeus cabin he opened the door for me I walked in the cabin was completely empty the only sign that anyone was here was my backpack laying on one of the beds next to my back pack was one of my other bags from home. How did it get there? "Oh, um Thalia got your stuff when you were at school, can't have you running around naked can we?" he looked up at the ceiling after he said that in an oh-my-god-why-did-I-just-say-that-way. His cheeks were red, I started to giggle at his face. Nico looked at me smiling. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown," I have to go someone is coming." Nico said as he ran out of the cabin.

Shortly Thalia came in she walked up to be and hugged me, "Hello, little sister. Tomorrow is capture the flag. I want you to kick some ass for me and the huntresses." She said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is where you are put on a team and you have to get your flag the opposing team is guarding it. You can use swords or a bow and arrow. Personally I would take the bow and arrow, but you can take whatever you want." Thalia said.

"But I have never-." I complained but she cut me off.

"Nico will teach you, I am surprised you got the son of Hades head of heels for you. He usually never talks to anyone and doesn't like to be around anyone but I think he has a crush on you. It is so cute, but dad won't be very happy about it, watch yourself. Goodnight ,sister." Thalia ran outside closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed and opened my bag with all my clothes and stuff in it I noticed that there were drawers so I laid out my clothes of my bed and organized them in the drawers. I was thinking about what Thalia said, what was Nico Di Angelo normally like? Did he not have any friends here? Did he seriously like me?

The next morning I woke up to the light shinning in the windows. I wake up and throw some clothes on some jeans and a black shirt. I walk outside not many people are outside at this time of day maybe they are all asleep or they are eating breakfast. I walk up to the pavilion to grab an apple or something then go exploring. I walk down a pathway to the archery station where I met Annabeth. I kept walking down that path to find Nico and Percy fighting each others with swords. Both of them looked pretty skilled at sword fighting. Nico looked at me and dropped his guard, Percy tried to disarm him, Nico blocked his attack causing Percy's sword drop."Man, I got to go Annabeth will be waiting for me and you know how she is." Said Percy winking at Nico and running off to the pavilion.

"So what did you and Thalia talk about last night?" Nico asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt.

"She wants me to kick ass at capture the flag. I don't know what that means." Nico looked at me.

"It means you got to learn how to fight." He handed me his sword's hilt and went into a small room and came out with a bronze one. "Trade me." He said handing me the bronze sword hilt while I handed him his sword. Nico held up his sword ready for me to attack so I did. When I attack I felt like I knew what I was doing. We practiced for many hours until it was lunch time and we were both exhausted. ______________________________________________________________________________

Nico's pov

Why do I like her so much? I am son of Hades, God of the Underworld, why am I falling for her like a little puppy dog? I wish I could talk to Bianca she would know what to do being a girl and all… I miss her I wish we had never joined Percy On his quest to the junk yard Bianca would be alive. Then I wouldn't blame myself for her death. I need to talk about how I feel to someone. I know I sound like a fricken sissy.

Involuntarily I grabbed her hand as we were walking to the pavilion. I wonder what she is thinking right now… why am I thinking so much? Usually I don't care about other people and they can just all go out their business and I wouldn't have to worry. There is something about Iris, I don't know what, that draws me toward her.

She's also daughter of Zeus if he knew that I liked his daughter he would probably use his master bolt on me. Hades plus Zeus equals bad. Everyone knows that. Why do I like her.. Why do I like her.. Maybe I should talk to.. No I am not in any way in hell going to talk to Aphrodite, if I did then we would all be doomed for sure. Ugh, this is so confusing. Bianca help…

Okay guys this is the end of chapter four. This week I may not post that much because I have school but it's near summer. Hope you all like the story. Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Love you all!

I AM SERIOUSLY CRAVING POPCORN RIGHT NOW CURSE YOU MICROWAVE CURSE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Iris's pov

It was sunset the campers were going near the forest. Nico and I were one of the last people there. I still had the sword that Nico gave me. Everyone had on either a red or blue plumed helmet. Annabeth handed Nico and me a blue plumed helmet. Nico reached for my sword so I could put on my helmet, and I held his while he put on his also." You can't say I don't look stupid, Nico. If I look anything like you I look ridiculous." I said jokingly.

"You look beautiful as always, and I don't look that bad my natural beauty makes me look very, very sexy if I can say no myself." He said back. A conch horn sounded and everyone fell silent. "Stay by the river over there okay, you see it?" Nico said while pointing to a little river far away. "When the horn sounds twice then run there as fast as you can. Don't let anyone with a red helmet pass you if so take them down. If you get attacked then I'll be nearby, just yell and I will come. Be safe." The conch horn sounded twice. Nico looked at me and ran off the in opposite direction as I was. After a few minutes the whole entire forest was quiet around me except for the occasional yell of a camper and the sound of a sword clashing against another sword.

I looked around myself to find no people; all there were was trees and the river. I took off my helmet and ran my fingers threw my hair and put it back on. I suddenly hear a rustling in the trees. I hold up my sword ready to attack, a bird chirps and flies on the grown. I lower my sword in relief, behind me there is a louder rustle and the sound of feet crushing the rocks beneath them. I turn around quickly to find a person with a red plume on their helmet. They jabbed their sword at me almost stabbing me in the arm, but I turned around and tried to block their next attack. A surge of energy raised threw my veins, when our swords made contact. The boy drew back preparing to strike again. This time I wasn't prepared for what he was going to do he caught my arm with the tip of his sword. The metal cut my forearm staining my shirt with blood.

Whoa! Was this kid trying to kill me or something? He struck again this time I blocked his attack. The surge of energy flooded all throughout my body. Suddenly I heard a snap and a scream from the boy. The boy fell to the ground unconscious, I screamed, a few seconds later Nico came down from a tree, and ran to me. "What happened?" he asked, while looking at the boy.

"I was standing here-. The boy came and attacked me-. Snapping noise and he's on the ground." I was talking to fast my words seemed to trip over each other. Nico grabbed my both of my forearms and looked at me his eyes full of worry and confusion. In the distance there were cheers, someone according to the fact that someone just yelled "blue team wins" I assume that we won and got our flag. "What are we going to do with the boy?"

"Leave him Chiron will find him soon enough." Nico replied.

We walked back to the clearing where the game had begun. Nico looked at me, "You are hurt…" he said as he looked at my wound. "Come here." He grabbed my good hand and led me to the Big House. Once we got inside he got some bandages from a drawer and some weird looking stuff. Nico rolled up sleeve carefully and put some of the stuff on my wound. Immediately the pain was gone, he wrapped my forearm with the bandage. "Better?" he asked. I nodded at his question. "We better be off to bed you look exhausted." He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to my cabin.

We stood in front of my cabin; I looked at him while he looked at me. "Goodnight." I said. Suddenly his lips were on mine, as quick as he kissed me he stopped. He looked at me to see how I had reacted. I was stunned, just staring at him like an idiot. "Goodnight." I said again softly.

"Sweet dreams." Nico replied as he walked away to his cabin. I opened my cabin door and walked in, changed to my nightwear, and fell face first on my bed, landing on my wound. My arm started to burn with pain. I mumbled "owww…" into my pillow, and fell asleep.

The next few days were kind of getting normal. Breakfast with Nico, train with Nico, eat lunch with Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico. Almost every second of the day I was around him. Before things were a bit weird because I knew that he was thinking about the kiss he had given me, so was I. We got over that in a day. I don't know if we were a couple or what, but he hasn't tried to kiss me since that night after capture the flag. I wonder if he will try it again. Do I want him to? Do I like Nico more than a friend…? I new automatically both answers to my questions were yes. Does he like me the way I like him though…? Man… being a girl is so confusing, the way I have been acting like lately is too much like a daughter of Aphrodite. Ugh. Help.

Press the magical button under this! Like I said before I may not be able to write that much but I will as much as possible! Love you all! MAGICAL BUTTON!


	6. Chapter 6

Nico and I are on top of my cabin. Literally on top of the roof sitting on it, both of us are laying by each other looking at the stars. There is a full moon that shines brightly and beautifully in the night sky. I turn my head to look at Nico; the moon's light casting a strange, but beautiful, glow on his body. The moon reflecting in his eyes, he moved his arm around me and played with my hair softly. I rested my head on Nico's tricep closing my eyes.

I wake up in my room alone. How did I get here? Was last night only a dream? I look down at myself. I am dressed in the same clothes as yesterday but I was wearing Nico's jacket, so it wasn't all a dream last night. Yay. I got and undressed, took a shower, and put on clean new clothes. I walked out the door wearing Nico's jacket, it was cold so I would just give it back to him when I see him at breakfast. Things were a bit weird because I was wearing to low-cut shirt that Angela, a daughter of Aphrodite who I don't think is really that bad like the others, lent me because it matched my eyes. It looks actually pretty good on. It's weird because I'm not really used to people seeing my um… boobs…

I walked down to the pavilion to see Nico sitting on the Hades table waiting for me. Nico spotted me and smiled he hopped off of the table and walked over to me he took my hand and twirled me around, "Nice." He said. I could feel people's eyes on us but I didn't care. He took my hand and led me to the lake that we went to before. Like before we sat on the sand next to each other. His fingers went between mine, I looked at him and he looked at me and kissed me. This time he didn't pull away as quickly as he had before, he ran his fingers threw my hair pull. A few second later he pulled away. He looked straight at the lake, his cheeks were flushed. I knew he was scared that I would just walk away or something. To let him know that I wasn't just going to walk away I put my hand on his.

"I am not just going to walk away, Nico. I like you. I like you a lot, and I wouldn't hurt you." He looked at me; I could see relief in his eyes. I took off his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders and hugged him. I laid my head on his shoulder listening to him breathe in and out. "You know, you look like you're mean and tough, but your just a big softie." I teased.

"Just for you, Iris, I don't act like this normally. I'm not usually this nice to people if I even talk at all. I don't know why, but I can't really explain it because I don't really know." He said almost smiling. He laughed softly. "I sound like like someone off of a stupid, sappy soap opera." What he said made me laugh really hard. I sound like a donkey when I laugh and I sounded dumb which made both of us laugh harder.

A few hours later after lunch we were practicing out sword fighting. It started to get dark and rain but none of the rain got on the camp because of something that Chiron did, I don't know what he did but it was cool. The sky turned black and the lightning was bad. What if dad was making this happen? No, no storms just happen when clouds get a lot of rain drops and have to release them, and lightning is when electrons- is that really true or is everything that normal people think happens because of science is a lie and it is really the gods controlling everything? Ahhh my head hurts! Suddenly it got really cold. "Let's go inside before we turn into popsicles." Nico suggested, walking toward the cabins. I followed him to the very edge of the cabins. The whole cabin was a dark color a mix of black and gray. The door knob was a tiny metal skull. Nico opened the door for me letting me in and coming in behind me closing the door. The room had a single bed in it neatly made with black sheets and blanket. The whole room was spotless; the walls were bare except for a picture of Nico and some other girl who looked exactly like him, Bianca I thought. That is Nico's sister who died at a scrap metal yard a few years ago. She was really beautiful in the black and white picture.

Nico sat down on his perfectly made bed and motioned for me to sit by him. I sat down by him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his, "I think our parents are going to be extremely ticked if they knew that we are like... Well this…" Nico said I could hear that he was kind of nervous about it. I knew what he was talking about. Zeus and Hades are not the closest of brothers and if they found out that their kids were crushing on each other then they would not be that happy. Let's just hope that they just wait a while to care about their kids...

"I don't care if they are mad at us. Screw them." I said. Then I kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Iris, you cannot fall in love with Nico. It is dangerous and just plain wrong. Daughter of Zeus cannot fall in love with son of Hades… Do not put the world in danger and do not dishonor our family by loving him…_

I woke up in a cold sweat alone. "_Daughter of Zeus cannot fall in love with son of Hades" _going through my head over and over again. Have I really fallen in love? Was dad contacting me through my dreams? I laid my head back down on my pillow and went back to sleep troubled about my dream.

I was woken up by the light streaming in the windows. I sat on my bed in my pajamas thinking about my dream. About an hour later there was a knock on my door, "Come in." I said. Nico walked in closing the door behind him.

"You weren't at breakfast so I waited and you didn't come." He sat on my bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied. Nico just looked at me in an 'I know you are hiding something' way.

"It is alright you don't have to tell me right now." He put his hands on my shoulders then wrapped his arms around my stomach. He kissed my neck; I got chills when his lips touched my skin. "I want you to meet someone. Get dressed and cleaned up. I will leave so you can get dressed." When he got up a grabbed his arm, his head snapped around and he looked at me.

"Don't go, Nico. Don't go." I pleaded. He sat down on my bed. "Stay." I said leaving to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I came back in my room wearing nothing but a towel. I opened my drawer making sure to keep my back turned to Nico. I grabbed the first thing my hands touched which looked like a black blob. I ran to the bathroom and changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I walked back in my room and went into Nico's arms. "You look hot in a towel." He said. I felt my cheeks turn red. I hugged Nico back. He opened the door for me and I walked outside, the air was very dry.

I reached for Nico's hand; a surge of electricity went through my body, by the time I realized what was going to happen Nico yelped in pain. I had shocked him, but not just your regular little zap but a full out shock like sticking your finger in an electrical socket. "Oh my gods are you okay!" I asked worriedly. He nodded but I could see that he had tears forming in his eyes. I took his hand and kissed it. "Better now?" Nico smiled and kissed me. I could hear a lot of people laugh at us but I didn't care I was with Nico.

We walked deep into the forest. We went to a big clearing in the middle of my forest. Nico whistled like he was calling something. Suddenly a big blood red dog thing ran up to him, the dog was about as big as a house. When the dog saw Nico its face looked happy and it started wagging its tail knocking over a few trees. It opened its mouth and licked Nico's whole body with its tongue. "Gross!" Nico said trying to wipe off all the slobber off of him. "This is Ms. O'Leary. She's a hellhound. Don't ask it is a long, long story." Ms. O'Leary looked at me and started to growl. "Easy, girl. Easy." Nico warned the dog giving it a stern look. The hellhound put her titanic head on the ground and looked at Nico with sorrowful eyes. Nico smiled and looked at me motioning me to come closer.

He reached out his hand for me to take it. I took it willingly he weaved his fingers in mine and petted Ms. O'Leary's fur. Her blood red coat was soft under my hand. The hellhound got exited and whipped her head up, making Nico and I stumble backwards falling on both of our asses. Well Nico fell on his butt but I had him to catch my fall. He looked up at me and I looked down at him, and we kissed. The dog started barking. Shut up and live life.

Sorry the chapters so short. It's almost summer baby! Party! Okay so June 6-11 I won't be able to write any I have some stupid camp thing to go to and I have to live without TV or computer for a week! Noooooo!


End file.
